In the field of taxidermy, various techniques and methods are known for the preparation and preservation of game animals for display. Generally, these techniques include removal of the hide and underlying soft tissue flesh from the skull of the animal carcass; preparation of the skull for placement of either the animal's hide or an artificial hide on the skull; placement of the hide on the skull; and adjustment of the hide on the skull until it appears lifelike. Preparation of the skull prior to placing the hide on the skull may include filling in the form of the head which was lost upon removal of the flesh from the skull by placing and shaping taxidermy clay or other material in the appropriate areas on the skull. Antlers or horns may be fabricated with polyurethane or other material and attached to the skull along with placement of the hide on the skull.
Conventional techniques for removing the flesh from the skull prior to preparation of the skull of the animal carcass may include submerging the head of the carcass in boiling water typically for several hours. One of the drawbacks of this process, however, is that excessive boiling of the skull may reduce the structural integrity of the skull and in some cases, particularly if the boiling is prolonged, may cause the skull to disintegrate. During the flesh removal process, therefore, it may be necessary to remove the skull from the boiling water prior to disintegration of the skull, followed by removal of the remaining flesh from the skull using a small knife or tweezers.
Accordingly, a taxidermy flesh removal system and method are needed which facilitate the effective removal of flesh from an animal carcass skull or other part and which substantially maintains the structural integrity of the carcass skull or skeleton.